brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 4000 - 4999
4000 * 4001 Storage Brick 1 x 1 * 4002 Storage Brick 1 x 2 * 4002 Riptide Racer * 4003 Storage Brick 2 x 2 * 4004 Storage Brick 2 x 4 * 4005 Tug Boat * 4006 Brick Tricks: Cool Cars * 4007 Brick Tricks: Fantastic Fliers * 4010 Police Rescue Boat * 4011 Cabin Cruiser * 4011 Storage Brick Mini 2 x 2 * 4012 Storage Brick Mini 2 x 4 * 4012 Wave Cops * 4013 Create and Imagine * 4014 Creator Exclusive * 4015 Freighter * 4016 Racer * 4017 Sea Helicopter * 4018 Ship * 4019 Aeroplane * 4020 Fire Fighter * 4021 Police Patrol * 4022 C26 Sea Cutter * 4023 Fun and Adventure * 4023 Storage Brick Small 2 x 4 * 4024 Advent Calendar * 4025 Fire Boat * 4026 Create Your Dreams * 4027 Build and Imagine * 4028 World of Bricks * 4029 Build with Bricks Bucket * 4030 Cargo Carrier * 4031 Fire Rescue * 4032 Passenger Plane * 4038 Airplane * 4039 Explore * 4040 Water Bottle * 4040 Nick * 4042 Jens * 4043 Gorm * 4044 Euripides * 4045 Nepol * 4047 Ultimate Wheels * 4048 Mech Lab * 4049 Quicky the Bunny, Director, Cameraman and Car * 4051 Quiky the Bunny * 4052 Director * 4053 Cameraman * 4055 Value Bucket * 4056 Color Light * 4057 Spot Light * 4058 Cameraman 1 * 4059 Director * 4060 Grip * 4060 Multi Basket * 4061 Assistant * 4062 Actress * 4063 Cameraman 2 * 4064 Actor 2 * 4065 Actor 3 * 4066 Actor 1 * 4067 Buggy * 4068 Handy Camera * 4069 Katinco & Megaphone * 4070 Stand Camera * 4071 Bottles * 4072 Skeleton * 4073 Tree 1 * 4074 Tree 3 * 4075 Tree 2 * 4076 Pteranodon * 4077 Plesiosaur * 4078 T-Rex * 4079 Mini Rex * 4080 DUPLO Brick Bucket * 4080 Brick Bucket Small * 4081 Small Bucket * 4082 Brick Bucket Small * 4083 Brick Bucket Small * 4084 Brick Bucket Small * 4085 Brick Bucket Large * 4085 50th Anniversary Bucket * 4085 DUPLO Bucket * 4086 Large Bucket * 4087 Basic Flexible Bucket, Large * 4088 Clown Bucket * 4089 Orange Bucket XL * 4090 Motion Madness * 4093 Wild Wind Ups * 4094 Motor Movers * 4095 Record and Play * 4096 Micro Wheels * 4097 Mini Robots * 4098 High Flyers * 4099 Robobots 4100 * 4100 Maximum Wheels * 4101 Wild Collection * 4103 Creator Bucket * 4104 Small Creator Bucket * 4105 Red Bucket * 4105 Red Brick Bucket * 4105 50th Anniversary Bucket * 4106 Creator Bucket * 4107 Build Your Dreams * 4108 T-Junction Road Plate * 4109 Curved Road Plate * 4110 Straight Road Plate * 4111 Cross Road Plate * 4113 Brick Adventures * 4115 All That Drives Bucket * 4116 Animal Adventures * 4117 Fantastic Flyers and Cool Cars * 4118 Buildings, Mansions and Shops * 4119 Regular and Transparent Bricks * 4120 Fun and Cool Transportation * 4121 All Kinds of Animals * 4122 Basic Building Set * 4124 Countdown to the Holidays * 4128 XL Value Bucket * 4129 Trial Size Bag * 4130 Daft 'n' Dotty * 4131 Freestyle Building Set, 3+ * 4132 Freestyle Building Set, 3+ * 4133 Freestyle Bucket, 3+ * 4134 3+ Large Bucket * 4135 Freestyle Canister * 4137 Freestyle Clear Pack, 3+ * 4138 Value Set with Carry Bag * 4139 Freestyle Bucket, 3+ * 4142 Freestyle Building Set, 4+ * 4143 Freestyle Building Set, 4+ * 4144 Freestyle Brick Vac Bus, 4+ * 4145 Freestyle Play Case (M), 4+ * 4146 Freestyle Bucket, 4+ * 4147 Freestyle Canister, 4+ * 4148 Large Clearpack * 4150 Building Set, 5+ * 4151 Girl's Set * 4152 Freestyle Bucket, 5+ * 4157 Trial Size Bag 5+ * 4158 Building Set 5+ * 4161 Girl's Freestyle Suitcase, 6+ * 4162 Freestyle Multibox, 6+ * 4163 Electric Freestyle Set, 6+ * 4164 Mickey's Fire Engine * 4165 Minnie's Birthday Party * 4166 Mickey's Car Garage * 4167 Mickey's Mansion * 4169 Freestyle Gift Item * 4171 Spots Idea Book * 4172 Tina's House * 4173 Max's Pitstop * 4174 Max Goes Flying * 4175 Adventures with Max and Tina * 4176 Race of the Year * 4177 Building Stories with Nana Bird * 4178 Mickey's Fishing Adventure * 4179 Large Box * 4180 Animals * 4181 Isla De La Muerta * 4182 Cannibal Island * 4183 The Mill * 4184 The Black Pearl * 4191 The Captain's Cabin * 4192 Fountain of Youth * 4193 The London Escape * 4194 Whitecap Bay * 4195 Queen Anne's Revenge 4200 * 4206 9V Train Switching Track Collection * 4210 Coast Guard Platform * 4211 Animals * 4212 Safari * 4213 World on Wheels * 4214 Classic Bucket * 4216 XL Building Set * 4217 Classic Play Desk * 4219 Extra Bricks * 4220 Brick Pack 200 * 4221 Sea Port * 4222 Cool Tools * 4223 Basic Building Set * 4258 LEGO Playscape * 4259 Freestyle Set * 4269 Freestyle Set * 4273 Freestyle Set * 4274 Freestyle Playdesk * 4275 Universal Building Set * 4278 Blue Tub / 4278 Large Tub * 4279 Creator Strata Red * 4280 Freestyle Trial Size * 4281 Classic Trial Size * 4282 Classic Trial Size * 4283 Classic Trial Box * 4284 Classic Trial Size * 4285 Classic Value Bucket * 4287 Santa Minifigure Snow Globe * 4288 Classic Bucket * 4291 Classic Build & Store Tub * 4293 Classic Value Pack * 4299 Quiky Racer 4300 * 4300 Green Racer * 4301 Blue Racer * 4304 Chopper Cop * 4305 Cyborg Scout * 4306 Rings * 4307 Rings * 4308 Yellow Racer * 4309 Blue Racer * 4310 Orange Racer * 4335 Black Robot Pod * 4336 Mirror * 4337 Dragon Pod * 4338 Monster Pod * 4339 Aqua Pod * 4340 Storybuilder Jungle Jam * 4341 Storybuilder Farmyard Fun * 4342 Storybuilder Crazy Castle * 4343 Storybuilder Pink Palace Magic * 4344 Storybuilder Meet the Dinosaur * 4345 Storybuilder Happy Home * 4346 Robo Pod * 4347 Auto Pod * 4348 Aero Pod * 4349 Wild Pod * 4366 Time Cruiser Watch * 4367 Star Pilot Watch * 4368 Team Spirit Watch * 4369 X-Tracker Watch * 4370 Grinder Watch * 4371 Y-10 Watch * 4372 X-10 Watch * 4373 Dreamstar Watch * 4389 Watch Set, Yin * 4391 Scary Clock Set * 4392 Clock Set, Soccer 4400 * 4401 Little Creations * 4402 Sea Riders * 4403 Air Blazers * 4404 Land Busters * 4405 Large Creator Bucket * 4406 Buildings * 4408 Animals * 4410 Build and Create * 4411 Blue Strata XXL * 4412 Einfallsreiches Bauen * 4413 Arachno Pod * 4414 LEGO Creator Bucket * 4415 Auto Pod * 4416 Robo Pod * 4417 Aero Pod * 4418 Dino Pod * 4421 Big LEGO Box 1000 * 4422 DUPLO Handy Box * 4423 LEGO Creator Handy Box * 4424 Advent Calendar * 4430 Fire Transporter * 4431 Ambulance * 4432 Garbage Truck * 4433 Dirt Bike Transporter * 4434 Tipper Truck * 4435 Car and Camper * 4436 Patrol Car * 4437 Police Pursuit * 4438 Robbers' Hideout * 4439 Heavy-Duty Helicopter * 4440 Forest Police Station * 4441 Police Dog Van * 4442 Glider * 4443 Defender 1 * 4444 Defender 2 * 4445 Midfielder 1 * 4446 Forwarder 1 * 4447 Forwarder 2 * 4448 Defender 3 * 4449 Defender 4 * 4450 Midfielder 2 * 4451 Forwarder 3 * 4452 Forwarder 4 * 4453 Goal Keeper * 4454 Referee * 4455 Hot Dog Girl * 4456 Doctor * 4457 TV Cameraman * 4458 TV Camera * 4459 PK Kicker * 4460 Goal * 4461 Bench * 4462 Hotdog Trolley * 4463 Light * 4464 Bottle Case * 4465 Vending Machine * 4466 Sign Board * 4467 Stretcher * 4468 Stand * 4469 Drink Stand * 4470 Ball * 4471 Secret Set A * 4472 Secret Set B * 4475 Jabba's Message * 4476 Jabba's Prize * 4477 T-16 Skyhopper * 4478 Geonosian Fighter * 4479 TIE Bomber * 4480 Jabba's Palace * 4481 Hailfire Droid * 4482 AT-TE * 4483 Imperial AT-AT * 4484 Mini X-Wing Fighter & TIE Advanced * 4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer * 4486 Mini AT-ST & Snowspeeder * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I * 4488 Mini Millennium Falcon * 4489 Mini AT-AT * 4490 Mini Republic Gunship * 4491 Mini MTT * 4492 Mini Star Destroyer * 4493 Mini Sith Infiltrator * 4494 Mini Imperial Shuttle * 4495 Mini AT-TE * 4496 50th Anniversary Tub * 4496 Creator Tub with 2 Minifigures * 4496 Fun With Building * 4497 Pretend and Create 4500 * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina * 4502 X-wing Fighter * 4504 Millennium Falcon * 4505 Sea Machines * 4506 Deep Sea Predators * 4507 Prehistoric Creatures * 4508 Titan XP * 4509 3-Seat Playtable * 4511 High Speed Train * 4512 Cargo Train * 4513 Grand Central Station * 4514 Cargo Crane * 4515 Straight Rails * 4518 Creator Value Pack * 4519 Rail Crossing * 4520 Curved Rails * 4524 Advent Calendar * 4525 Road and Rail Repair * 4526 Batman * 4527 The Joker * 4528 Green Lantern * 4529 Iron Man * 4530 The Hulk * 4531 Manual Points * 4532 Manual Level Crossing * 4533 Train Track Snow Remover * 4534 LEGO Express * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe * 4536 Blue Hopper Car * 4537 Octan Twin Tank Rail Tanker * 4538 Special Edition Tub * 4539 Manual Level Crossing * 4541 Rail and Road Service Truck * 4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed * 4544 Car Transport Wagon with Car * 4546 Road and Rail Maintenance * 4547 Club Car * 4548 Transformer and Speed Regulator * 4549 Container Double Stack * 4551 Crocodile Locomotive * 4552 Cargo Crane * 4553 Train Wash * 4554 Metro Station * 4555 Cargo Station * 4556 Train Station * 4557 Freight Loading Station * 4558 Metroliner * 4559 Cargo Railway * 4560 Railway Express * 4561 Railway Express * 4563 Load and Haul Railroad * 4564 Freight Rail Runner * 4565 Freight and Crane Railway * 4566 Gear * 4567 Surfer * 4568 Loopin * 4569 Warrior * 4570 Shredd * 4571 Spiky * 4572 Scratch * 4573 Lightor * 4574 Rip * 4575 Pulse * 4576 Duster * 4577 Snake * 4578 Ghost * 4579 Ice Ramp Racers * 4583 Maverick Storm * 4584 Hot Scorcher * 4585 Nitro Pulverizer * 4586 Stunt Race Track * 4587 Duel Racers * 4588 Off-Road Race Track * 4589 RC-Nitro Flash * 4590 Flash Turbo * 4591 Star Burst * 4592 Red Monster * 4593 Zero Hurricane & Red Blizzard * 4594 Maverick Sprinter & Hot Arrow * 4595 Zero Tornado & Hot Rock * 4596 Storming Cobra * 4597 Captain America 4600 * 4600 Police Cruiser * 4601 Fire Cruiser * 4603 Res-Q Wrecker * 4604 Police Copter * 4605 Fire Response SUV * 4606 Aqua Res-Q Transport * 4607 Res-Q Copter Transport * 4608 Bank Breakout * 4609 Fire Attack Team * 4610 Aqua Res-Q Super Station * 4611 Police HQ * 4612 Super Glider * 4613 Turbo Chopper * 4614 Ultralight Flyer * 4615 Red Recon Flyer * 4616 Rapid Response Tanker * 4617 Dual Prop Turbo * 4618 Twin Rotor Cargo * 4619 A.I.R. Patrol Jet * 4620 A.I.R. Operations HQ * 4621 Jack Stone Red Flash Station * 4623 Pink Brick Box * 4624 DUPLO Brick Box * 4625 Brick Box - Pink * 4626 LEGO Brick Box * 4627 Building Set * 4628 Fun with Bricks * 4631 My First Build * 4632 DUPLO Building Plates * 4635 Fun with Vehicles * 4636 Police Building Set * 4637 Safari Building Set * 4641 Speed Boat * 4642 Fishing Boat * 4643 Power Boat Transporter * 4644 Marina * 4645 Harbour * 4651 Police Motorcycle * 4652 Tow Truck * 4653 Dump Truck * 4654 Tanker Truck * 4655 Quick Fix Station * 4657 Fire Squad HQ * 4658 Farm Animals * 4659 Garbage Truck * 4661 Construction Worker * 4662 Post Office * 4663 Zoo * 4664 Fire Station * 4665 Big Farm * 4666 Speedy Police Car * 4667 Loadin' Digger * 4668 Outrigger Construction Crane * 4669 Turbo-Charged Police Boat * 4676 Police Key Chain * 4679 Bricks and Creations - 2005 Edition * 4680 Traffic Patrol * 4681 Fire Truck * 4683 Pony and Cart * 4684 Pick Up Truck * 4685 Fork Lift * 4686 Little Farm * 4687 Tractor Trailer * 4688 Team Construction * 4689 Playhouse * 4690 Horse Stable * 4691 Police Station * 4692 Fire Car * 4693 Ferrari F1 Race Car * 4694 Ferrari F1 Racing Team * 4695 Mini Knight Bus * 4696 Blue Bucket 4700 * 4701 Sorting Hat * 4702 The Final Challenge * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys * 4705 Snape's Classroom * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4707 Hagrid's Hut * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4711 Flying Lesson * 4712 Troll on the Loose * 4714 Gringotts Bank * 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies * 4720 Knockturn Alley * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops * 4726 Quidditch Practice * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4729 Dumbledore's Office * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4731 Dobby's Release * 4733 The Dueling Club * 4735 Slytherin * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 4737 Quidditch Match * 4738 Hagrid's Hut * 4739 Trial 2-Pack * 4740 Value Pack * 4741 Space Value Pack * 4742 Chill Speeder * 4743 Ice Blade * 4744 Tundra Tracker * 4745 Blue Eagle vs. Snow Crawler * 4746 Mobile Command Center * 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress * 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape * 4754 Hagrid's Hut * 4755 Knight Bus * 4756 Shrieking Shack * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4759 Christmas Decorations * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship * 4770 Blizzard Blaster * 4774 Scorpion Orb Launcher * 4775 Knight and Squire * 4776 Dragon Tower * 4777 Knight's Castle * 4778 Airline Promotional Set * 4779 Defense Tower * 4780 Bulk Set - 500 bricks * 4781 Bulk Set - 300 bricks * 4782 Bulk Set - 200 bricks * 4788 Ogel Mutant Ray * 4789 Alpha Team Aquatic Mech * 4790 Alpha Team Robot Diver * 4791 Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter * 4792 Alpha Team Navigator and ROV * 4793 Ogel Shark Assault Sub * 4794 Alpha Team Command Sub * 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub * 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid * 4797 Ogel Mutant Killer Whale * 4798 Evil Ogel Attack * 4799 Ogel Drone Octopus * 4800 Alpha Team Jet Sub 4800 * 4800 Alpha Team Jet Sub * 4801 Defense Archer * 4805 Ninja Knights * 4806 Axe Cart * 4807 Fire Attack * 4810 Blue Bucket * 4811 Defense Archer * 4816 Knights' Catapult * 4817 Dungeon * 4818 Dragon Rider * 4819 Rebel Chariot * 4820 Princess's Palace * 4821 Princess's Horse and Carriage * 4822 Princess's Bedroom * 4824 DUPLO Bucket, Medium * 4825 Princess and Horse * 4826 Princess and Pony Picnic * 4828 Princess Royal Stables * 4830 Bucket * 4837 Mini Trains * 4838 Mini Vehicles * 4840 The Burrow * 4841 Hogwarts Express * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 4850 Spider-Man's First Chase * 4851 The Origins * 4852 The Final Showdown * 4853 Spider-Man's Street Chase * 4854 Doc Ock's Bank Robbery * 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue * 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout * 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab * 4858 Doc Ock's Crime Spree * 4860 Doc Ock's Café Attack * 4861 Police Boat * 4862 Ambush * 4863 Sentry & Catapult * 4864 Castle * 4865 The Forbidden Forest * 4866 Knight Bus * 4867 Battle for Hogwarts * 4868 Rahaga Gaaki * 4869 Rahaga Pouks * 4870 Rahaga Kualus * 4874 Cool Friends Notes * 4875 Groovy Friends Gems * 4876 Fun Friends Hair Bands * 4877 Rahaga Norik * 4878 Rahaga Bomonga * 4879 Rahaga Iruini * 4881 Robo Platoon * 4882 Speed Wings * 4883 Gear Grinders * 4884 Wild Hunters * 4886 Building Bonanza * 4888 Sea Explorers * 4891 Highway Haulers * 4892 Prehistoric Power * 4893 Revvin' Riders * 4894 Mythical Creatures * 4895 Motion Power * 4896 Roaring Roadsters * 4897 Police Trike * 4898 Coast Guard Boat * 4899 Farmer & Tractor 4900 * 4900 Fire Helicopter * 4903 Lion * 4904 Designer Set - Elephant * 4905 Giraffe * 4906 Helicopter * 4907 Ambulance * 4910 Hover Scout * 4911 Truck * 4912 Police Jet Ski * 4914 Fire Chief's Car * 4915 Mini Construction * 4916 Mini Animals * 4917 Mini Robots * 4918 Mini Flyers * 4919 LEGO Deluxe Tub * 4920 Rapid Rider * 4921 Red Bucket * 4924 Advent Calendar * 4930 Rock Raiders Crew * 4933 Street Sweeper * 4934 Police Swamp Boat * 4936 Doc & Patient * 4937 Life Guard * 4938 Fire 4x4 * 4939 Cool Cars * 4940 Granite Grinder * 4944 Jayko * 4950 Loader-Dozer * 4953 Fast Flyers * 4954 Model Town House * 4955 Big Rig * 4956 House * 4957 Ferris Wheel * 4958 Monster Dino * 4959 Loader-Dozer * 4960 Giant Zoo * 4961 Fun Zoo * 4962 Baby Zoo * 4963 Police Patrol * 4964 Highway Help * 4965 Police Action * 4966 Doll's House * 4967 Fire Helicopter * 4968 Friendly Zoo * 4969 Tractor Fun * 4970 Chrome Crusher * 4971 Zoo Vehicles * 4972 Animals * 4973 Harvester * 4974 Horse Stables * 4975 Farm * 4976 Cement Mixer * 4977 Fire Truck * 4978 Road Sweeper * 4979 Ambulance * 4980 Tunnel Transport * 4981 Chum Bucket * 4982 Mrs. Puff's Boating School * 4986 Digger * 4987 Gravel Pit * 4988 Construction Site * 4990 Rock Raiders HQ * 4991 Police Helicopter * 4992 Fire Boat * 4993 Cool Convertible * 4994 Fierce Creatures * 4995 Cargo Copter * 4996 Beach House * 4997 Transport Ferry * 4998 Stegosaurus * 4999 Wind Turbine Category:4000 sets Category:Set lists